


Mistaken Identity

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boys Kissing, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Rating May Change, Rough Sex, Top John Watson, but is it, wrong name said during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Halloween party. Greg has forced Sherlock to go. It's a night he wont forget. John's hit the jackpot with a hot Sherlock Holmes Body Double.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came to mind Halloween last year but, my laptop has been on the blink and then writers block kicked in. soooo this is late but hope you enjoy!!

_“God, this place is tedious! Why did I let Gavin drag me to this? Oh that’s right, the photo! Damn him!”_

Sherlock was brooding in the corner of the Halloween party, dressed as himself; long dark coat, rich blue scarf, indecently tight shirt and designer suit with his trademark curls, ruffled to perfection.

Cupid bow lips, pursed in an irresistible pout, eyes glittering in the flashing lights of the party and cheekbones you could cut your lips on.

Across the room drinking in all this in, was a man dressed as a soldier. Said man was – of course – the one and only John Watson. John was stood at an angle from the man dressed as Sherlock Holmes, admiring the view and getting just a bit more than tipsy from the punch provided.

He seemed to get away with staring at the gorgeous creature for quite a while, until something must of caught his attention, and he looked over at John.

Time stopped when theirs eyes connected. John’s breath caught in his throat at the intensity with which the man stared at him, as though he saw something complicated and was trying to figure it out.

Which he seemed to do, as he looked away dismissively, and started looking around for someone.

John was surprised by the disappointment which welled within him when the man did this, as though was waiting on his approval.

_“Okay mate! You think I’m nothing special?! Let’s see about that shall we?”_

Throwing back the last of his punch, he threw the cup down on a nearby table and stormed over to the perfect replica in front of him.

After weaving his way through the crowd, he stood close to the bloke and spoke into his ear,

“Great costume, must have cost a fortune or do you look this good every day?” with a cocky grin on his face.

“It did and I do Captain. Or do you prefer Doctor?” the man snarked back.

Doing a great impression of a fish, John gaped at the man.

“Wow! You’re really into this costume thing aren’t you? How did you…?”

“Simple. That isn’t a store bought outfit, its army regulation and the stripes tell me what rank. Plus the medical corps patch on your arm.” All this come out with a bored disinterested tone, as though it should be obvious how he got to his conclusion.

“That was brilliant!”

The man’s head whips in Johns direction in surprise.

“What?”

“You heard me” John replied with ease, “I said that was brilliant! That’s exactly what he would say and the way he would deliver it. Ha-ha-ha Fantastic!”

Handsome’s forehead creased in confusion.

“Who?”

“You know” John motions with his hand up and down the man’s body, “Sherlock Holmes, of course! Fantastic impersonation by the way, you’re just as delicious as he is”

Oh God! John must be a bit drunker then he thought for that to spill out.

“So *cough* what’s your name handsome?” John asked, trying to be smooth.

“Umm… just call me Will” John watched as the most adorable blush rose upon those sharp as hell cheekbones and felt himself get a bit hot under the collar.

“Well Will, what say you to getting out of here?” John suggests with a heavy wink and cocks his head at the door.

Will’s eyes widen in surprise and John could see his Adams apple bob with what seemed to be a nervous swallow.

John didn’t see a no in his eyes and posture, so he stepped closer and whispered in Will’s ear, “Well sweetheart, what’ll it be? Yours or mine?”

He heard Will swallow down a moan and leaned forward to nibble at his earlobe.

Suddenly John found himself being pushed back a bit so Will could step around him, grab his arm and drag him outside to hail a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy, then awkward, but finally good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, haven't been in the right mood for smut, but hope you enjoy.

After an awkward cab ride, where nothing was said (apart from Will telling the cabbie his address), they made their way into the building, up the stairs, and as soon as the door to the flat was shut, John was pushing Will up against the door.

  
John’s hands went straight into Will’s thick, dark curls and pulling him down to completely devour his plush cupid bow lips.

  
The sound that left Will’s mouth pulled an answering groan from John’s, while also diving straight to his groin, renewing the erection that had wilted in the awkward atmosphere of the cab.

  
“God, you taste fantastic” John murmured between kisses, breath coming out in puffs.

  
Will pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air.

  
John instantly shifted to Will’s swan-like neck, sucking, licking and just enjoying the sweat that was beading down the porcelain column.

  
Will’s hands migrated down John’s back to his compact arse and giving a generous squeeze.

  
John groaned around his mouthful, pulling back to look at Will’s flushed face and groaned at the sight before him.

  
Face a gorgeous pink, pupils blown looking like blackholes trying to engulf the universe, eyes lids lowered in lust, and head tilted back.  
Perfection.

  
Diving in for a quick kiss, John started undoing his shirt buttons, kissing the exposed flesh as it was revealed.

  
As he reached the belt buckle John gave one last lingering kiss to Will’s navel and looked up at the panting man, as if asking permission for the next step.

  
Recieving an desperate nod, John shucked Will’s bottom half expediately and instantly grabbed Will’s throbbing cock.

  
Will gasped at the touch and placed his hands on John’s shoulders to prevent buckling to the floor.

  
“Oh God, more please” Will moaned, eyes rolling back.

  
“With pleasure” John answered before swiftly diving on the crimson prick.

  
“FUCK” Will’s hands immediately drifted to John’s head and wove his fingers into his hair.

  
John groaned around his mouthful at the slight tug Will gave him, enjoying the taste of the mans pre-cum, which he was producing a lot of. John shifted on his knees to get a bit more comfortable, when his dick decided to make known how uncomfortable it was.

  
John, after starting a toturous rhythm, opened his trousers, pulled out his flushed cock and gave a few tugs to relieve some pressure.

  
Reaching into his trouser pocket John pulled out the lube he had stashed there, hoping to get lucky tonight and, oh boy, did he, got the fucking jackpot.

  
He slowly ran his hand up Will’s inner thigh encouraging him to spread them, - which Will did enthusiastically - John made his way to cup the others mans balls, fondling lightly before skimming his perineum, and finally pressing between those perfect cheeks and rubbing that tight pucker.

  
“Oh God!” Will slid down the door, trying to get more pressure on his opening. Will was steadily going crazy, what with John choking on his cock and now playing with his hole, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

  
John, sensing that Will was close, pulled of the mouth-watering treat and stood up while keeping his fingers within Will’s tempting cheeks.

  
“Come on Gorgeous, the sofa.” John pulled off Will’s coat, jacket and shirt while coaxing him to sit on the sofa, butt perched on the edge, knees wide.

  
John stripped in record time, opened and rolled on a condom. Coating his fingers in lube he swiftly prepared Will, then rubbed the excess onto his cock.

  
Grabbing Will’s thighs, he pulls him into his lap on the floor and lined up. Will slowly dropped down onto John’s generous prick, groaning with each centimetre spreading his insides open.

  
Fully encased within Will’s scorching heat, John takes a minute to let the breath-taking man adjust. While he does, he takes Will’s wrists and places them on the sofa, spread wide so they reach opposite ends of the furniture.

  
Once Will starts to shift John takes a firm grip of the slender man’s waist and ... pounds... into the tight hole and makes Will... howl.

  
Sweat starts to really pour down both their chests, droplets swinging from the brunet curls and landing... everywhere.

  
John slams into Will like a mad man possessed, hitting Will’s prostate every third thrust, trying not to overwhelm the poor man.

  
Will is insensate with pleasure, surely waking up the entirety of London with his cries of pleasure as his prostate is battered. After what seems like an hour of breath-taking ecstasy, both men are getting close.

  
“Come on baby, fuck, shit, come for me beautiful, come on my cock like a good boy” John mumbles between harsh groans and calls of the man’s name.

  
Will, on command cums untouched with one last grind into his bruised prostate.

  
“JOHN!!!”

  
“SHERLOCK”

  
After coming down from such a glorious high, the atmosphere in the living becomes awkward.

  
John clears his throat, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I said that, please forgive me!”

  
Will looks up at the ceiling, blush not just from their activities and says “I have to confess something, my name isn’t Will, well it is but it’s not the name I use. My name is Sherlock Holmes.”

  
...

  
...

  
“What?” John goes to pull back and then realises he’s still inside Wil- Sherlock.

  
John carefully pulls out, pinching the condom to make sure it doesn’t fall off.

  
Sherlock slumps to the floor in a puddle of embarrassment and satisfaction. 

  
John stands up to get rid of the condom and to grab a wash cloth.

  
Returning to the living room, he kneels in front of Sherlock and starts to clean the man’s cum from his stomach and the lube from his arse. Giving him a minute to recover before he starts to question him.

  
Once Sherlock lifts his head he finds John staring at him looking for answers.

  
Sighing Sherlock starts talking. 

  
After a lengthy, rambling explanation John grabs Sherlock’s face and dives in for a kiss.

  
“God I hit the fucking jackpot bumping into you didn’t I?”


End file.
